Elena Validus
Elena Validus is a character from the Ben 10 franchise. She is a Plumber's kid who served both as an ally and enemy to the heroes in the series, as well as one of Ben Tennyson's love interest. She was first introduced in the live ''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' and had an episode appearance in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. It's unknown if she will appear again. In Ultimate Alien, she has medium length black hair, black eyes with long lashes. She wears a white lab coat over a v-neck black mini dress and black flats while in Alien Swarm, she wore a red leather jacket over a black shirt, dark blue leather pants and black heels. 'Ben 10: Alien Swarm' According to the movie, Elena used to hang out with Ben and his cousin Gwen. During this time she became close to Ben, he helped her join the school soccer team, speaking up for her when the other players wouldn't let her join. She eventually became the team's most valuable player in the live-action film. Gwen told Kevin Levin that Elena was Ben's first major crush, but she was forced to leave Bellwood after her father was caught stealing alien tech from the Plumbers (Max Tennyson never told Ben or Gwen why Elena and her father moved away). She eventually discovers her father had been taken over by the Hive Queen, and seeks help from Ben and the Plumbers. She sets up an illegal alien tech deal, in the hope that the Plumbers would catch her so she could warn them about the alien chips. An undercover Kevin acts as the buyer along with Gwen and Ben. Elena reveals herself to Ben and Gwen, who are stunned by her sudden reappearence. They are then attacked by Victor Validus (possessed by the Hive Queen). Ben defeats the alien chips as Big Chill and Validus escapes. Afterwards Ben, Gwen and Kevin talk about what had just happened. Though Ben trusts Elena, Gwen and Kevin don't (believeing she set them up). Elena secretly follows them to Max's Plumber HQ. At Max's Headquarters, she is detected sneaking inside of Max's office and is caught. She tries to explain herself, but Max tells Ben and the others that they can't trust her. Her plea for help rejected, she is lead out by Kevin. Riding her motorbike, she is stopped by Ben (riding Max's motorcycle) who decides to help her find her father, against Max's orders. They head to her father's secret lab to search for clues, but are attacked by humans enslaved by the Hive. They barely escape with their lives, as Elena crashes her bike, and is forced to leave it. She climbs onto Max's bike with Ben and the two of them flee. They make their way to the warehouse of a shipping company (called "Ship-It") her father was using, when they encounter Kevin and Gwen being chased by swarm of alien chips. Ben saves Gwen and Kevin (destorying Kevin's car in the process). Elena shows them some of the alien chips they found at her father's lab, and they all head back to HQ to study them. They are confronted by Max who is angered by Elena's presence. Ben, Gwen and Kevin show him the active chips, and realizing Validus may have been right along allows Elena to help them. Ben later discovers one of the chips is missing and is attacked by an enslaved Max. Max is subdued by Kevin but later escapes. Elena and the others calculate where the alien chips are being produced; Ship-Its main destribution hub. Elena, Ben, Gwen and Kevin sneak into the main warehouse, where they discover Validus hooked up to a machine. They see Validus producing the chips from his body, revealing to everyone that he is the Hive Queen. Gwen and Kevin confront Elena, who reveals she knew it all along, but didn't tell them because she was afraid she they wouldn't believe it (just like how the Plumbers didn't believe her father). Gwen and Kevin believe sacrificing Victor is the only way to stop the Hive and save the world. Elena begs Ben to save her father. Ben tells them he will use the Omnitrix to transform into a member of the Hive (having realized that the Omnitrix had been scanning the Hive chips earlier). He uses the Omnitrix to transform into the his new alien Nanomech. As Nanomech, he travels into Validus's body and defeats the Queen, freeing him from her control. Elena hugs Ben and thanks him for sparing her father's life. As they are leaving to return home, she says she plans on joining the Plumbers, but gets into an argument with Gwen. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Elena makes her appearance in Ultimate Alien in the episode Revenge of the Swarm. After Ben was repeatedly attacked by nanochips in the form of Victor, he investigates the Validus Laboratories accompanied by Kevin and Gwen. A skirmish with the janitor leads them to come to terms with Victor's death, though they are skeptical of the claim. They traveled to Plumber's Academy in hopes to find Elena, who knew most about the chips. Despite being one of the best students she dropped out of the academy in order to pursue her father's research. The trio went to her laboratory and Ben was greeted warmly by Elena. She explains that the nanochip Ben saved wasn't hers and that she would not want to go over these matters as her father's research matters more. Kevin and Gwen were attacked by Victor's nanochips form and Ben comes to rescue them. The nanochips flee somewhat giving the expression of not wanting to fight Ben. They went to the cemetery where Gwen confirms that Victor is truly dead. Elena surprises them with her choice wanting to help them over continuing her experiments. They went over to Mr. Smoothy where Ben mentions Julie which irked her. The nanochips then kidnapped Julie. Ben confronts Elena with the nanochip he found and berates her. It is revealed that she lied and that her true intentions were to have Ben all to herself even if it meant harming everyone that stood in her way. She transformed into th e Queen's form and prevented Ben from getting to a storage shed where she locked up Julie. She admitted that the Queen Ben killed earlier in Alien Swarm was just a decoy and that the nanochips were residing in her since a long time ago making her their queen. Ben retaliates and frees Julie. Elena generates nanochip clones of Victor to attack Gwen and Kevin after they found out that Elena is the Queen on their own prior to their arrival. She had Ben in a death grip within the nanochip's grasp. Julie reasons with her if she did ever truly cared for Ben she would stop this. Elena, still having feelings for Ben, agrees with her. She sacrifices herself despite Julie's calls and was destroyed coming into contact with the nanochip force field she showed earlier. Julie tries to console Ben saying that the nanochips took over her while he said she was still his friend. At the end, a couple of the nanochips are still active. Elena could still be alive and survive. 'Powers and Abilities' When first introduced, Elena was, unlike most Plumber's kids, depicted as completely human and had no natural powers. However, she was mentioned to be a great athlete, Ben describing her as their school Soccer's team's MVP. She was also shown to be an exceptional martial artist during the fights against the nanochip's human hosts, which might be explained by her father providing her with basic Plumber training similar to Ben's. In Revenge of the Swarm, her former instructor at the Plumber Academy mentioned she would have become a great Plumber. While possessed by the Queen, Elena was able to turn into a full-size human/nanochip hybrid form, and demonstrated the ability to control the Chips, using them to fullfill her deepest desire (in this case, her previously repressed crush for Ben). She could shape them at will, creating various structures such as a copy of Ben's car or clones of her father she used as minions. 'Trivia' *In the Alien Swarm movie neither Elena nor Ben admit they like/love each other, but in Revenge of the Swarm she wanted Ben all to herself. Though it should be noted Elena was under the Queen's influence. *Elena appears to be slightly xenophobic, possibly due to her jealousy of humans of alien descent and their special powers (like Gwen and Kevin). When introducing herself to Kevin she explained she was human and wasn't a freak like them (referring to Kevin and Gwen). *Elena appears to have something of a friendly rivalry with Gwen, similar to the current rivalry between Ben and Kevin. *A plot hole in ''Alien Swarm'' was that, during the Humungousaur scene, she knew Humungousaur's name, despite Ben not saying it when he transformed. *Elena's nanochip form resembles a mix between Inque, Venom and Aku. Category:Females Category:Human Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Possibly Deceased Characters Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Ben's love interests Category:Secondary Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Females Category:One-Time Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Former Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Secondary Characters